


Set Fire to the Rain

by Dukkuna



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dukkuna/pseuds/Dukkuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Austria's home is a wreck, and as always Vash is there to help pick things up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set Fire to the Rain

Austria sighed as he picked up another solo cup and shoved it into the garbage bag he was carrying. That god forsaken Prussian had broken into his house _again_ and threw another party while he was away. Rodereich had half the mind to just never leave, but knew that he'd never give up performing at concerts just for the sake of his house.

Moving from the hallway to a sitting room, Rodereich could have cried. There were broken vases and torn up paintings scattering the floor. One painting in particular, he noted, was an original classic. There was glitter splattered all over the walls and one of the couches was split in two. Austria tripped over an empty bottle of beer and ended up sprawled on the floor. He made no attempt to get up. His house was destroyed so what was the point?

Austria heard the crunching of glass under a boot and looked up to see Switzerland in the doorway. For a moment Rodereich could have sworn he saw a look of concern on the Swiss mans face, but he blinked and it was gone.

"You threw another party, I see." Vash's voice, which was normally neutral, was light with humor. "Oh and your front door is missing again by the way."

Austria groaned and slammed his head back into the carpet. Of course his front door was missing _again_. It was always missing because Prussia kept removing it. Gilbert's annoying voice hang in his head. _"Well if you just give me a key to your house I would'nt have to keep stealing it kesesesese."_

Austria jumped when he felt two hands picking him up by the armpits. "C'mon Roddy, let's get you cleaned up." Rodereich flamed red at the nickname as Vash dusted him off. In all the years they'd known each other, Switzerland had never called him that.

Vash opened a bathroom door and Rodereich was relieved to see that it hadn't met the same tragic fate as the rest of the house. "Sit on the counter." Switzerland ordered. Austria was about to protest, but taking one look at the man made him realize the he wasn't taking no for an answer.

Roderiech caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror before he sat down and saw that he was a complete mess. Glitter was pasted all over his face, clothes, and tangled hair. His cravat was undone and there were small rips in the seems of his clothing. His glasses were also askew and he was pretty sure there was bird poop on his boots. Austria blushed. It was shaming to look like this.

Wetting a small hand towel in the sink, Vash began dabbing at the glitter on Austria's clothes. "Now tell me Roddy, how in the world did you get so... Disheveled?"

Austria was positive his face couldn't get much redder. The entire situation was humiliating. He was used to Vash helping him pick up his house, but himself? Never. Not to mention that they were so close together and his skin felt like it was in fire. "I... Uh... I decided to fight back this time and it didn't go as well as I planned."

Vash chuckled. "You against the BTT? I'm surprised they didn't drug you and remove all your clothes. Well, that explains the bird poop at least." He removed Roderiech's defiled boots and then continued to dab at the glitter.

"Well it seemed like a good idea at the time!" Austria defended himself. "Although now I do realize that it was kind of stupid. Drunk or not, three against one is unlikely odds. I'm just glad I didn't turn up worse than this. I don't think I would have been able to handle it."

Roderiech flinched as Vash picked up a comb and started working on his tangled hair. "Sorry," the Swiss man muttered when he hit a particularly large snag, "has your hair always been this unruly?" His mouth was right by Austria's ear and it sent a shiver down his spine that he prayed the other hadn't felt.

"I- I- y-yes I do believe so." Roderiech was finding it harder and harder to function. What was happening to him? Vash set down the comb and gently cupped one of the Austrian's cheeks with his hand. He had a soft smile on his face that Austria had only seen him use for his little sister.

Vash used his thumb to gently stroke Roderiech's cheek. "You have glitter on your face," he whispered. Their eyes connected and Austria felt his breath hitch as Switzerland leaned in. Closer. Closer. Their lips slowly connected and Roderiech felt as though he was running a marathon. The blood in his veins was pumping quicker with every second that passed, and for the first time in his life, Austria felt complete.

I let it fall, my heart

And as it fell you rose to claim it

It was dark, and I was over

Until you kissed my lips and you saved me

**Author's Note:**

> I planned more for this, don't know if I'm going to get to it though *shrugs* Maybe if I get enough kudos *hint hint*


End file.
